Runaway from love
by Daichia-Inuyasha
Summary: Daichia is a half demon alone in this world. A complete outcast, until she meets Inuyasha. InuyashaxOC fanfic. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, Daichia could tell from the glaring sun peeking through the brambles of her temporary bramble hut. She slowly stood up, stretching then pulling her green kimono over her under kimono she slept in. Yawning, Daichia put some water over a homemade fire to boil. Getting the herbs she needed just by pulling her hand up from the ground, the plants shooting up in healthy coils, Daichia then picked a couple of leaves. She pushed her hand towards the ground, making the plants crawl back inside the dirt, ready to spring up another day.  
The demoness put her herbs into a clay pot of water. Daichia grabbed a cold, smooth rock and molded it like wet clay,creating a deformed bowl which she put some rice noodles in. Daichia looked over at the bowl over the fire, and noticed it was boiling. She took it off the fire and poured the herb flavoured water into a stone cup she had also made earlier. Drinking her tea, Daichia meditated while waiting for her noodles to cook. When they finally did, the earth demoness quickly ate the noodles.

After her breakfast, Daichia quickly got up and walked over to a wall in her bramble hut. By waving her hand, she made a few of the brambles in the middle sink back to the ground, showing a doorway wide enough for her to walk through. The earth demoness picked up the grass mat she used as a blanket and hung it up over the doorway, then walked out. Daichia breathed in, relishing the feel of the fresh air on her face.  
"I can probably go check my traps now," she thought. Daichia jumped up into the trees and landed gracefully on one slender branch. She practically flew through the forest like a bird with invisible wings, landing on branches then leaping into the air again. Finally, she found the location of her rabbit trap. Landing on the ground, Daichia saw a homemade box made of brambles. She smelled the box. From the scent, inside was a freshly dead rabbit. Using her powers, she made the brambles fall and disintegrate. Daichia scooped the animal up and placed it in her shoulder bag.  
Daichia checked the rest of her traps.  
"My bag is pretty full now," she thought. She arrived at the last trap, her squirrel trap, and looked at the trap. Shreds of bramble were all over the place.  
My poisoned bait was definitely eaten, but where is the squirrel? thought Daichia. I put a ring around this area that had a smell that would ward off any other animal.  
"Must have been a human" she muttered. A rustle was heard in the bushes. "I'm too tired to see what that is" she moaned. Daichia ran like the wind back to her hut. When she arrived, Daichia noticed that her outside garden was completely and utterly damaged. Leafs were cut and torn off, and her pots and cups were scattered all over the place. A couple of them were chipped and broken.  
"Oh my god! What happened here?" she wondered. Daichia sniffed the air.  
"Ugh, my nose is plugged!" she complained. All she could make out was demon scent. The earth demoness walked into her hut. She rubbed two sticks together, so fast that the friction made fire. Daichia filled her pot with water and placed it over the fire. While the water boiled, she added a few certain herbs to the pot. When the tea was made, Daichia didn't drink any of it. Instead, she waited for the tea to fully cool then poured it all over her face, especially her nose. Then Daichia added two herbal leaves over her nostrils. The demoness just lay on the ground, relaxing for a couple minutes. Daichia sat up and sniffed the air. Finally, she could smell again. After pouring the tea over her face, Daichia wrinkled her nose, noticing she smelled disgusting. Some of the water had trickled down her neck and into her kimono. So Daichia's kimono now smelled too. She walked out of her hut while munching on her lunch, a pear. The demoness walked in the forest, half walking, half wandering, not really sure where she was going. But Daichia finally met her destination, a spring. Daichia gazed around the clearing, making sure she was alone. She pulled off first her kimono, than her under kimono. Slipping into the cool, crystal clear water, Daichia was glad to get the grimy dirt and sticky leaves off of her body. She pulled her kimono in too and washed off the stains and tea leaves. After that, Daichia picked up her kimono and placed it on a nearby branch to dry.  
Daichia had to wait for her kimono to dry, but when it finally did she immediately got out and dressed. As she wandered back from the spring she was a bit less observant, so it was very strange when she noticed an almost perfectly dried honey fern. This was one herb that was hard to come by, even for an earth demoness. Daichia carefully picked up the fern in a mottled brown leaf. She then ran back to her hut. This is amazing, she thought, such a rare herb. Suddenly, a thought came rushing back to Daichia. Ferns covered in honey were poisonous unless completely dried. It would definitely kill an animal, but would probably just make a human very sick. Daichia hung her honey fern up in a shadowed corner of her hut so it would dry properly. The earth demoness was very tired from her day, so she didn't bother with fancy foods, just quickly making some soup. After that, she grabbed her grass blanket from it's place hanging over the door and made a wall of brambles for privacy. Daichia took off her kimono and lay on her moss bed in her blue under kimono, pulling her blanket up. She then drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night, a fern seed encased in honey lightly splashed into the water bowl.

Light peeked through the holes of Daichia's bramble hut. The demoness awoke hungry, and she got up, grabbed her clay water bowl and poured the water in it into her pot. She cooked some rice noodles and ate them. Daichia then decided to work on her cooking skills today. She was in the middle of weaving a new blanket when she suddenly felt queasy. The world started swaying around her. She tried to go get some herbs but she suddenly felt like the energy had been drained out of her. Daichia heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the hut, which set her heart pounding. Finally a figure's shadow appeared in the doorway. But she could not turn around to see who or what it was, for the world had gone black and the earth demoness had fainted.  
Daichia woke up beside a fire. She still felt pretty sick. She turned her head to see a demon sitting beside the fire, deep in thought. She gazed at his features, even more pronounced by the glow of the fire. Long silvery hair, deep golden eyes, and wait- are those dog ears? The demon looked at Daichia. His face showed he was surprised to see her awake. Daichia stared wondering what to say. She thought maybe she should thank her mysterious visitor. But she had so many questions. And maybe he wasn't to be she started out with something quite questionative and a maybe just a bit rude. "Who are you?" she asked.  
The man looked at her for a while. Possibly thinking of what to say.  
Finally he replied "Your rescuer."  
His voice was so rigid and cold. Daichia sensed the tiniest bit of light in it.  
"From what?" she asked.  
"Your sickness," he replied matter-of-factly. Daichia thought for a moment. Then she remembered her symptoms. Must have swallowed some of the non-dried honey fern. No other ingredient takes away so much of your energy.  
Daichia looked at the demon, noticing that he was looking elsewhere. She quickly gazed at his appearance again, her mind going blank . After awhile she remembered what was happening.  
Blushing, she tentively asked "Excuse me?"  
"Yes " he grunted.  
"Can you please hand me those berries?" she said, pointing to a jar of black berries. He bent down and picked them up then threw them at her. Daichia caught the jar, glad of her demonic speed, and quickly opened it. She pulled out three ripe berries and swallowed them. There was silence for awhile. Daichia asked one more question before letting sleep claim her once again.  
"What is your name?"  
He paused, then said "Inuyasha".


	2. Chapter 2

Daichia opened her eyes. Was the demon Inuyasha a dream? But she noticed that his scent still lingered through the hut. He wasn't a dream after all, she thought. Daichia ached all over, but she was able to pull herself out of bed and towards her fire pit. The earth demoness thought that Inuyasha had left, but she stopped believing that when he appeared at her doorway carrying freshly killed rabbits and other animals.  
"Where did you get those?" asked Daichia as she looked up from her noodles. "In your animal traps," he replied.  
"How do you know I have animal traps?" Daichia asked, surprised. Inuyasha paused uncomfortably.  
"Because I have stolen from them," he confessed.  
Daichia gasped. "How dare you…" she started but Inuyasha cut her off.  
"Listen" he spoke loudly and fiercely "I didn't have to save you, okay? I could have let you die or suffer or whatever, but I didn't." Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. "And I'm going to stay around here for awhile."  
"Well, fine," replied Daichia before getting up, "just don't get in my way." The demoness picked up her bowl of noodles and walked out of the hut. I'm going to go have a bath and eat my breakfast away from him, Daichia thought. But first I have to lose him. She ran quickly through the forest, branches leaving little criss-cross cuts on her face as she whipped by them, making sure she wouldn't leave her scent strong.

Eventually Daichia came [what my mom was telling me a few days ago was to stay away from boring old words like "got", "went" and "did", and spice it up a bit!] to the spring. She sniffed around the area, making she was alone. First she ate her breakfast. After that, she undressed and practically fell into the warm spring. Ugh, when is that Inuyasha going to leave me alone, thought Daichia. But I can just sit here and be calm. She sighed. Daichia heard a rustle from the bushes. Angry, she stood up and pulled her kimono on, covering her body.  
"WHO IS IT?" she yelled. But all Daichia found was a couple of squirrels. Relief surged through her, and somewhat embarrassed, Daichia slunk back into the hot spring. After the demoness had finished bathing she pulled on her clothes and walked back into the forest. Daichia was deep in thought. Although you may not notice it right when you met her, she was actually a half demon. Daichia's father accidently fell in love with her mother, who was a beautiful earth demon. The earth youkai (demon) continued walking through the forest. Well, I could be a wonderful demon. I could be more powerful. Yeah sure, the worlds most powerful half demon. Daichia kicked a rock, it hitting a tree and scaring a couple of squirrels. I can't even make the squirrels happy. And she continued walking.

When Daichia got back to her house, she found Inuyasha sitting in a tree. He opened one eye, looked down at Daichia then promptly closed it again. She walked into her hut, and busied herself making some dinner.  
"Inuyasha come for some dinner!" she called, half sure of herself and half embarrassed. Hearing a thump at the door Daichia whipped around. Inuyasha walked in, sitting down on the bamboo rug.  
"Um-" he said with his mouth full. Inuyasha quickly swallowed. "I'm leaving." "Alright, sounds good to me." The earth demoness was happy to be rid of his rude words, but sadness plagued her mind for no apparent reason. Inuyasha had eaten only two pieces of the sushi.  
"Goodbye," Inuyasha said, standing up. He then ran out of the hut. The youkai sighed. She cleaned up and went to bed.

Daichia woke up, the morning sun blinding her when suddenly a thought hit her in the face. I think I'm going to travel a bit. Daichia prepared in a hurry, collecting herbs and fur to trade with the villages she encountered along the way. Although Daichia was a demon she could occasionally be accepted into towns and villages. She walked out of her hut carrying a bag full of fur, herbs and food. The earth youkai strapped on her sword at her waist. Daichia's hut was completely cleared of any objects. The demoness lowered her hand to the ground, making the hut's bramble walls sink down into the ground. Daichia breathed in and then sighed slowly. All that was left was a square of dry dirt that was protected from the morning dew and rain. Daichia turned around and started walking into the forest.

Daichia saw it at the edge of a grand forest. There it was, a town. Well, I could stay here for awhile, she thought. Usually demons were not welcomed into towns, but Daichia could usually impress the children with her powers and give rare herbs to the priestess and medicine people of the village. She started to walk down the ravine. As she approached the town she realized it looked familiar, like she had passed through here before. Daichia finally arrived at the town, slightly remembering it's look. The earth youkai walked up to a man striding through the town. He was startled.  
"Don't worry, I mean no harm!" Daichia spoke sweetly. The man responded by pointing a sword at her neck. Daichia would not hurt the man, so she simply sat down. How will I show I mean no harm? she thought desperately. The earth demoness turned her hand, making a circle around her. Colourful flowers sprouted around Daichia, with her just sitting there cross-legged, surrounded in flowers with a gleaming sword pointed at her neck. Daichia wasn't scared. If the man tried to hurt her she would whip out her sword, faster than lightning. Children from the other side of the village must have noticed the flowers because they came running over to her. They started picking flowers and were amazed when all Daichia had to do to make more was to wave her hands. The man sheathed his sword and apoligized.  
"Oh, it's perfectly fine. I don't expect everyone to like me," Daichia assured. Standing up, she glanced around the little village then ran off in a certain direction. The youkai thought she would be wrong but Daichia found the priestess's hut easily.  
"Hello," Daichia said as she walked into the house.  
"Greetings," grunted a guard. "Where can I find the priestess of this village?" asked Daichia inquiringly.  
"Lady Kikyo is probably in the forest collecting herbs," replied a different guard. The youkai tried to look behind the guards.  
"What is in here?" she asked.  
"That is confidential matter!" said the first guard. Daichia turned practically flew towards the forest.

Finally, the earth demoness, after running through the forest for awhile, picked up a scent. Daichia started walking, curious about the scent. She peered through a space in the bushes. Beside a massive river was a beautiful woman with long black hair. She was hugging someone tightly underneath the shade of the trees. There, beside the river hugging Lady Kikyo was Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

$3.00

Daichia stared at the couple. It didn't bother her. Why would it bother her? Eventually she tore her eyes away. Daichia's head was filled with confusion. _If Inuyasha had a woman like Kikyo__, then__ why would he stay at my house?_ She glanced around the forest. It was beautiful. The hanyou sighed.

"Well… what should I do now?" Suddenly, Daichia's memory flashed back to before. She was peering into a guarded house and speaking with the guards. "What was in there?" she wondered. "Hmm, I don't think I want to be anywhere near that Kikyo!" Daichia sneered when she said Kikyo's name. "I'm going to see what was behind those guards," she declared. Curiosity overcame her as she raced through the forest, dodging every tree and darting past every animal. When she reached the house she remembered very well, Daichia quietly flung herself onto the roof.

She waited for awhile, listening with her demon ears. While she was waiting, she daydreamed about becoming a full demon. She would have full powers, just like her beautiful mother. She would also possess the swordsmanship of a great general. She would overcome so many demons; it would make her head spin. She would maybe be more powerful than the great Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands. Daichia shuddered; she didn't even dare to think of such a thing. Overcome Lord Sesshomaru? Even in her craziest dreams she had never thought that. Daichia pulled herself into less troublesome dreams. About a beautiful forest and lovely little animals, delicious food and a musical song. _Ahh, those were the good days,_ the demoness thought.

After a long time and much waiting it became the night. Daichia slowly crept to the ground making hardly any sound. She gazed silently and carefully into the doorway. The guards were sleeping at their posts. Daichia barely kept herself from laughing. She crept carefully into the house. There on a dark wood stand was a beautiful jewel, the last rays of sunlight making it glow. The shikon jewel! Daichia stared in amazement. It was a gorgeous stone shiny with the slightest hint of purple. _Here __i__s all the power to make me a full demon._ Daichia looked at the jewel with greedy eyes. _It's mine,_ she thought, _all mine. _She snatched it with a smile.

_Well, that was easy. Now how shall I receive it's power?_ "A demon is stealing the sacred jewel!" cried a man. Daichia grimaced. "Oh great," sighed Daichia. _No time to use it now,_ she thought, _I need to escape._ "Lady Kikyo, Lady Kikyo!" cried another man. Daichia ran outside, faster than she had ever moved before. She looked around, but there were men everywhere. The earth demoness could just see Inuyasha sitting on top of a house roof staring in jealousy and disgust. Daichia stared at him for awhile but then realized he was looking at the jewel. Daichia was filled with sorrow. She turned to face the problem. Kikyo was standing in front of her. Inuyasha jumped beside Kikyo.  
"Kikyo, let me take care of her!" Inuyasha protested. "Move aside mutt!" said Kikyo. Daichia was surprised at her harsh words. Kikyo pulled out her bow and pointed an arrow at Daichia threateningly. "You will die!" she said with confidence. Immediately the arrow was shot. All Daichia could remember was the pain as the arrow pierced her flesh and her own bloodcurdling scream.

Daichia awoke to a sunny afternoon with dark green trees rustling in the wind. Daichia tried to pull herself up. Suddenly, her whole body filled with sharp pains, though they mainly centered on her torso. "Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. Daichia looked to where the voice came from. Sitting at the foot of a tree was Inuyasha. She managed to overcome the pain and pull herself up to a sitting position. The earth demoness looked down at her stomach. She could see where her kimono was torn and the bloodstained shreds around it. Daichia groaned. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Where is Kikyo?" asked a pain-filled Daichia. "Gone," he snarled. _Strange__,_ thought Daichia, _they seemed to like each other a few hours ago._ "Where is the shikon jewel?" asked Daichia. "Kikyo took it and is on the run," replied Inuyasha. "Great now I'm going to have to chase her." "Why?" asked Inuyasha. Daichia stuttered. "Well... I ....I have my reasons," she explained. "Fine" said Inuyasha. He then looked away. The earth demoness tried to use all her power to stand up. She fell back to the ground and writhed in pain. Inuyasha just stared at her. Daichia couldn't fight the lack of energy any more. She let her body relax into sleep.

The hanyou woke up. It looked like she had just enough energy to pull herself up. Eventually, through all the pain Daichia pulled her body into a standing position. Inuyasha was gone. _Good__,_ she thought_. __Now __I can go chase after Kikyo._ She started to run. It was hard but after awhile the earth youkai became used to the pain. Daichia ran and ran, stopping and sniffing the ground every now and then. After awhile the hanyou noticed that she was being chased. Daichia stopped and turned. A dog demon stood there with an angry look evident on his face. "The shikon jewel is mine!" Inuyasha snarled. He looked up. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he yelled as he clawed at Daichia. "ROCK SHIELD!" the earth demoness screamed. A giant wall of stone appeared in front of Daichia's outstretched hands. The blades disappeared inside the wall. Daichia pulled out her sword. She ran across the ground, then jumped at Inuyasha. He moved out of the way, but she was just able to cut his arm. Inuyasha looked madder than ever. "Wait," Daichia said softly as she sat down. "What?" he hissed, "are you just going to give up?" "No," replied Daichia. "I don't want to have to kill you." "Huh?" asked Inuyasha. He had never heard someone talk like this before. "I'm thinking of a compromise. How 'bout we travel together" Daichia offered as she grew a tree and cut the tree's wood. She then used the wood to create a fire. He sat there. Stunned. Daichia had to admit he was quite handsome. He was a strange looking dog demon. His features were somewhat familiar to the great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru. Probably something all dog demons had in common. "Fine," growled a voice. Daichia was brought back to the clearing in surprise. She and Inuyasha are going to travel together.


	4. Chapter 4

Daichia woke with the sun glaring in her face. Inuyasha sat beside a tree, fast asleep. _I won't wake him__,_ she thought. _Oh__,__ I'm starving._ Daichia sprinted through the forest in search of food. Finally, she found what she wanted; a nest sitting high up in a tree. The hanyou sprinted up the tree and stole two eggs. Daichia ran back to the clearing, carrying the eggs carefully in her arms. When she came to the clearing again, she nestled the two eggs in a piece of moss while she started a fire. Daichia moulded a pan out of rock and placed it on the sunset coloured flames. The earth demoness used her cooking skills to make a suitable breakfast. She started eating when she noticed Inuyasha glaring at her. "Would you like some?" Daichia offered, trying to cease his glaring. "Fine, I guess I'll have some," he muttered. Daichia walked over to him and placed an omelette in his hands. He began munching on it noisily. The earth demoness ran up to a tree and jumped onto its moist branches. She lay on the branch and closed her eyes. She could feel Inuyasha's glare on her face as she fell asleep.

Daichia vaguely wondered why she fell asleep. It probably had something to do with her injury. Inuyasha was, once again, gone. _Oh__,__ I could use a bath!_ she thought. She ran to the river. Daichia gazed at herself. Her long brown and green hair cradled her face. Her sky blue eyes glowed in her reflection. Daichia pulled herself into the waters.

After bathing, Daichia jumped out of the river and almost fainted. Unlike before, Daichia's hair was black. She glanced at her fingers and toes, expecting the worse. Her nails had shrunk back to a reasonable size. Daichia would not be able to use her powers because she was human. This happens for a half demon, once every month. _They turn human,_ she thought. _But __how will I keep Inuyasha from finding out?_ Maybe she could show him and he would take pity on her. Daichia doubted it. She sighed. _I have no chance. _Daichia walked back into the clearing. What she found was a long black haired human sitting near the fire, looking mad. This human could also be known as Inuyasha. Daichia stared at this different Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed her walk in to the clearing right away. He looked ashamed and very angry, saying nothing and glaring at the bright twisting flames of the fire. "So ..." said Daichia, trying to break the silence. " You are a half demon too?" Inuyasha sighed. "Yes, I am," he confessed quietly. "But why do you care?" he said, fiercer and louder. "I don't," replied Daichia. The earth demoness wished she could grow a fruit and eat it. But of course she couldn't. "So this is why you need the shikon jewel?" asked the demoness. "Yah, and what of it? I bet that's why you need the shikon jewel" the dog demon said defensively. "Well, that's the truth," said Daichia. "I'm going to bed." "But it's only evening," Inuyasha grumbled. "I just got shot by an arrow!" Daichia excused herself. She fell into her day old moss bed. It was hard, but she let sleep take her.

Daichia awoke feeling happy. She wasn't alone in her dark hut. She had a person there. Not exactly a friend. But she was sure that she could free him from his protective "tough guy" act. She could make him feel and look happy again. Daichia pulled herself up. The hanyou looked around the clearing only to see that Inuyasha's face was on the ground. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly, getting up. "I smell another demon!" he said confidently. "Let's go check it out," the demoness suggested. "Fine," he agreed. So they walked together with Inuyasha sniffing the way.

"We're close, I can feel it!" Inuyasha stated. Daichia braced herself for the likely fight ahead. She began to run ahead and left Inuyasha far behind her. Daichia jumped in to a clearing of trees where a river gushed through. To her surprise, a bird demon sat by the water, cleaning itself. Daichia stood, amazed, and was soon noticed by the hostile demon. Inuyasha burst through the trees and ran into Daichia, almost knocking her over. Daichia stared at the oversized hawk. His wings were dark gray like rock. Everything else on the bird was the colour of smoke freeing itself from a recent fire. The demon flapped his dark gray wings fiercely and pulled one of his giant feet along the ground. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha screamed. Golden blades shot out of the dog demon's claws at the demon. The bird demon was hardly hurt, and very mad. The bird flapped his wings sending silver rays straight at them. The rays bowled them both over without giving them anytime to think. The earth demoness lay hurt on the ground. She pulled herself up. "Leaf Daggers!" Daichia screamed as she threw out three leaves. If you looked close enough, you would be able to see that the leaves had razor sharp edges. The bird demon dodged the first two leaves, but the third sliced right below the heart. "Darn, I missed" she spat, annoyed. The demon screamed at the two, and more rays were shot at them. Daichia hoped that Inuyasha would protect himself, because when she screamed, "Rock Shield!" the stone wall in front of her only protected herself. When the rays shot past her, Daichia stopped the shield. She looked at Inuyasha. Cuts adorned his body. She guessed that he wasn't able to save himself in time. The demon lumbered towards Inuyasha, looking ready to strike. Daichia ran as quick as she could to the spot in front of Inuyasha and could barely hear Inuyasha mumble "Get out of the way!" But Daichia stayed put. "DEATH VINE!" she screamed with her palm facing the demon. The earth demoness aimed the brown spiked tentacles at the demon's foot. This action resulted in a vine wrapping around one of the bird demon's legs and pulling it clean off. He hopped towards Daichia on his only foot. In no time the bird demon was towering over Daichia. The bird demon screamed again, aiming straight at Daichia. Inuyasha groaned from behind her. The hanyou felt the sky coloured rays cut through her abdomen.

Daichia knew they wouldn't be able to win. They were both badly hurt. _I need to get out of here!_ she thought. "Blinding Dust!" Daichia yelled, throwing powerful dust that covered the battle area. She knew the demon would hardly be able to see, but Inuyasha couldn't either. Daichia, on the other hand, was able to see clearly since it was her defence. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and helped him up. After he was standing, the earth demoness showed the weak dog demon the way.

Daichia grew a couple more bushes of a certain purple flower. "Stop moving!" Daichia said, annoyed. Inuyasha wiggled and twisted as Daichia tried to heal him. "If you die, don't blame me," she said. She looked away, but still glanced over to him out the corner of her eye to see if he had fallen for her trap. His golden eyes had their attention somewhere else. Daichia carefully and silently grasped a purple flower in her hand. The earth demoness squeezed the purple juice out of the flower and onto a long, green leaf. Daichia checked again, Inuyasha was now looking at her. Daichia prepared to spring. She flew into the air, landing right beside Inuyasha. Fast as lightning, she flung the goo covered leaf onto Inuyasha's revealed wounds. He glared in shock and anger as Daichia began to wrap blades of grass around the leaf to hold it in place. Finally, Inuyasha began to accept Daichia's attempts and lay on still the ground. After repeating the first process over and over again, the earth youkai finished by pulling his kimono top back over his wounds. "Do you have anything to say?" she asked politely. "Yeah," he replied. She waited to be thanked. "I could have won that fight without you," he continued. Daichia rolled her eyes. She could see that Inuyasha was quite proud of himself for making her annoyed. Daichia crept up to a tree and closed her eyes. "Goodnight," she said sleepily. Daichia thought she could faintly hear someone say goodnight back.


End file.
